


The big mistake

by Ceandre



Series: There's fire in our heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awesome Sam Winchester, Bad use of a kitchen, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lucifer (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Michael love his brother, Smut, Veteran Lucifer, Wall Sex, flirty Lucifer, he's just bad with emotion, in this order, wall falling appart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: Sam stood in the middle of his kitchen while losing a terrible stares war against another man. For that matter, his neighbor was a good looking guy, his type really, tall and blond with a look on him who surely rubbed some people in the wrong way. The thing is, usually he wasn’t able to see the said neighbor through his kitchen’s wall. Indeed, what a great morning.





	The big mistake

**Author's Note:**

> OH NO, this work didn't have a beta. Damn life, damn English mistake everywhere! *Dramatic sound*
> 
> Also, yes, I wasn't proud of the last version. So I tried again. At least, I like it this time.

**The big mistake**

 

******

 

       It was the worst kind of day, the one you wish that you had never woke up. Sadly Sam was awake and not sleeping in his bed. He stood in the middle of his kitchen while losing a terrible stares war against another man. For that matter, his neighbor was a good looking guy, his type really, tall and blond with a look on him who surely rubbed some people in the wrong way. The thing is, usually he wasn’t able to see the said neighbor through his kitchen’s wall. Indeed, what a great morning.

The blond man living in the apartment next to his was a very quiet one. Sometimes Sam even forgot that someone lived here until he spotted the man’s back in the stairs or corridors. Today it was difficult to miss his neighbor, maybe due to the big hole in his kitchen’s wall. Cold blue eyes were glaring at him and Sam flinched a little. With eyes like this, the man surely won a lot of staring contest.

Sam looked away, trying to wave his discomfort away. «Hum, Hi.» He said, awkwardly.

His neighbour sighed and grabbed a phone, obviously more than annoyed by the situation. After few seconds he started to talk, ignoring efficiently Sam and his efforts to communicate.

Astonished, Sam opened his eyes. Did he hear the man right? Was he serious?

Oblivious to Sam’s thoughts his neighbour kept spoking through his phone. «Yes, a real hole. What? Of course, you must come and fix it. Yes, today! I don’t really care, I want a new wall. And for god sakes, call Michael.»

Sam saw red, not a habit of him to be angry but right now seemed to be the right time. He was about to shout when a terrible sound rang between their flat. Eyes wild he forget his anger and jump through the hole, pushing the man out of the way where a new part of the wall and ceiling was scrambling. He fell on the man at the same time as the wall and sighed, relieved to be alive.

Under him his neighbour was laying on the ground, looking quite shocked with some white powder on his face and hairs. The man blinked a few times, dizzy, while Sam held his head with two hands, keeping him still.

“Hey, hey, don’t move.” Ordered Sam, worried. Even with his help, a part of the wall hit the man’s head and the amount of blood was scary. “You’re bleeding, please, you need to stay still.”

Quickly Sam reached for the man’s phone and called for help. Blue eyes were looking at him, blur and unfix. After two rang a woman answered the call. “Yes? I need help. A part of a wall broke on my neighbour's head. Yes, yes, he’s bleeding. I try to keep him still. No, he’s not answering. Wait-” Sam stopped as a weak hand closed on his left wrist. He kept his hold and gave his address, staying at the phone but completely concentrate on the injured man in his hands. “Don’t move, please. Please-” He stammered as the hand on his wrist got stronger.  
Oblivious to the plead the man tried to stand up a little in Sam’s grip but immediately moaned under pain. Sam smoothed the man on the ground again. “It’s okay, you will be okay. Just don’t move, you can do that for me? Can you talk?” The man just blinked. “What’s your name?” Tried Sam, but the man doesn’t answer.

This, honestly, wasn’t the way you should be introduced to your neighbour. At the second thoughts, this wasn’t the way you should be introduced to any person. The man opened his mouth but nothing came out and he eventually closed his eyes for the only answer. After that, Sam goes into panic mode. “No-no. Oh my god.” Sam almost scream through the phone. “He blackout- Oh god. What should I do?”  
The nice lady on the other hand of the phone tried to calm him down, telling him nice stuff while the help was coming but really, it wasn’t coming fast enough for Sam’s taste.

“Please, don’t die.” Was all he said before he heard sirens.

 

  
      His neighbour didn’t die. No really, he was pretty much alive when Sam saw him hit the doctor with his meal-tray. Still, not a good way to introduce you to someone but here he was, trying to stop a doctor to be killed by his patient. The only reason the man gave after ten long minutes of fight and profanity was something about the food taste.

Sam looked at him with something similar at incredulity, melt with amusement. “It’s really not a good reason to hit people.”

The man frowned and spoke with conviction, even with the tranquillizer in his blood. “Food’s always a good reason. Food’s sacred.” And if Sam’s agreed with it, he still tried to put a bitch face. It was obviously a lie, so he put a strange look on the man’s arm.

“Do you wanted the drug?” He asked, bluntly.

His neighbour raised blur eyes at him an almost hurt look on his face. “Do I hit you as a junkie?”

Sam shrugged and sat on a chair in front of the hospital’s bed. “Not really, you are a quiet man. I think the first time I really had a good look at you was in my kitchen this morning.” He laughs. “And we are neighbours for what, two years?”

The man passed a hand through his blond hair, his head slightly tilted to the right. When he spoke his voice was low and deep as a sign the drug was efficient. “I saw you. Often.”

It sounded weird and Sam frowned, surely the man wasn’t a stalker. Your quiet neighbour who almost insulted you while you were in front of him can’t be stalking you, right?

The man laughs lightly, obviously tired. “You’re damn tall you know that?” He looked at the ceiling for a second. “Damn drugs. I hate-hate them.”  
Sam stood up, worry showing on his face.

“Saw you almost every day. We run at the same place.” The man moved his left hand toward Sam until he was stopped by the tubing attached to him. He groaned and put his arm back on the sheets. “Stupid stuff. What- Why did you let them- Hate drugs.” The man kept grumbling, not that coherent anymore.  
Sam was about to talk when someone opened the door and entered the room. The man wore a nice black suit, dark as his hair and a damn cold poker face on him. He advanced up to the bed before starting to talk. “Nick.” He said, not even looking at the man lying down. “Do it was necessary? I had the paper signed and here, you played the little brat again.” He sighed. “I can’t have you out of the hospital with this amount of tranquillizer in your body. You had to stay here this night.”

What appeared on Nick’s face seemed too near to fear for Sam’s sake. Nick whined in a low voice, shutting his eyes weakly. “Please, Michael...”

Concerned wave on Michael face but he kept his distance, glancing at Sam awkwardly. “Law is law, brother. One night, and you can go home, I promise. But you have to behave..”

Nick frowned, a hand reaching for his brother. “Can’t let me- we all… Micha, we all died here.”

Sam swallowed and turned his head to the right, feeling like he shouldn’t be here.

Some second passed before Micheal reached back to Nick, taking his hand. “You’re alive Nick, you’re not on the field anymore. I’m sorry, just one night. I know you can do it.”

For some reasons, Sam’s intuition told him the kindness in Michael's voice wasn’t something usual. But it seems to do the tricks and his neighbour nodded slightly, falling into rest. It seemed awkward to look back at the dark haired man after what he just heard but he still did it, his heart aching to understood why Nick hated painkiller that much. Hospital didn’t work that much with a lot of veterans.

Michael turned his head toward Sam and introduced himself shortly. “I am Michael Shurley. I heard you saved my brother today.”

Sam was kinda lost. Does the man try to thanks him? Because it didn’t seem like this at all. Thought, Sam take the man’s handshakes.

“Sam Winchester.” He said, not bothering with civility as the man wasn’t.

“I had a team ready to start working in two, maybe three days. The ceiling will be repaired first, for obvious reasons but the wall should be done in a week or two. The landlord will pay for everything and if he didn’t I will send hell to him, please contact me if there’s any problem with it. Have a good evening.”

With that the man left, letting Sam alone with his sleeping neighbour. Indeed, what a great, great day.

 

  
      When Nick opened his eyes some hours after that Sam was immediately on his feet, heading to the bed. It was a bad idea. Nick stared at him, kind of lost, licking his lower lips. He muttered a low “Hi there.”

It didn’t take ten minutes for Sam to lose the battle.

While high, Nick was apparently a very flirty man, he smiled in an attractive way, eyes slightly closed and lips wrinkled on the side. He looked Sam like a starving man, hands touchy and grabby. Sam was leaning against his neighbour, trying to avoid the hungry ice-blue eyes while holding the hands away of his pants.  
Sam didn’t even know how he ended up like this, in Nick’s arms. An unfortunate set of circumstances that he wouldn't have really minded if for two little things. First, he wasn’t about to fool around with a drugged man. Second, unfortunately for Nick and Sam’s libido, they were in a hospital, just this fact was kind of a turn-off. These ideas in mind Sam found the courage to avoid his neighbour lips, breaking the snuggle by tickling the man’s ribs. Nick muffled a laugh, letting Sam retreat quickly.

“Cheater.” Muttered the man, his head rolled on the left as he lifted his gaze on Sam, a pout on his face.

The look on Nick face hit Sam’s in the guts, for few seconds he felt desire settling in his groin. Maybe he needed to get laid or Nick was just his kind of guy, rough outside but smooth on the edge and blond. Blond people was one of his weak points.

Sam chase away the feeling, his neighbour was high and in this state will probably not remember this moment at all. “You should sleep, the drugs are hitting you hard.” He said as he walked to the door. Nick grumbled and shifted on his bed but eventually, he whispered a very quiet. “G’d nigh.”

Sam’s cheek flushed without his accord.

Once he was at his apartment, crumpled on his couch Sam thoughts about calling his brother. Dean would love hearing about this crazy day. He grabbed his phone, frowned and put it down. Dean would also tease him about Nick for months, no, years! And Sam was a terrible liar. Keeping this, for now, was clearly a better idea. He lifted his right hand to his lips, the tip of his fingers running on them. His eyes closed slowly, and he thought for one moment of how Nick’s mouth may feel on him.

Sam’s neighbour was back. He knew it when blond hair glimpse through his kitchen’s hole. He tarried in front of his oven, his brains struggling to handle the fact that he suddenly yearned to grab the man by the neck and kissed him madly. At one moment the timer eventually started to beep strongly, making him jump back in reality.  He quickly took the noisy object in his hand, trying to shut it before his neighbour could remark his presence. But usually prays aren’t grant and it was one of these times.

Just few second later Nick stood in front of the hole, a curious look on his face. The man started to talk and seemed to forget what saying as his gaze fell on Sam’s lips. His eyes widen a little as he frowned, obviously thinking too much for his own good.

Sam felt it coming, his heart begins to pound strongly in his chest. Nick opened again his mouth and it happened.

“Did you avoid my kiss?” Complained Nick.

Sam almost choked, Nick sounded kinda pissed off and it wasn’t the thing he expected. A very vexed expression started to show on his neighbour’s face. The man mumbled and crossed his arms. Sam’s brains stopped again, unable to handle how cute his neighbour was.

Eventually, he broke the silence. “Uh. I’m sorry?” He tried. Because he wanted to kiss these lips. “Maybe we can start again, while you’re not, you know, high?”

Nick’s face lightens up as he smiled.

And really, there was a hundred reasons and more that Sam shouldn’t bang with his neighbour. First of all, even if they shared the same floor for almost two years he actually met Nick only three days ago. You shouldn’t have your tongue inside someone else mouth after so little time, mainly if you lived on the same floor. Second, it was stupid, but Sam couldn’t dig it more as his lower lips get bitted. Suddenly everything happened at once; Nick grabbing him by his jacket, an eager mouth ravishing his own, a burning desire fulfilling his stomach. It wasn’t humanly possible to assess, to even think, he was a mass of need and want. Nick felt warm in his arms and Sam would have been perfectly happy if it wasn’t for the plaster pressing against his belly.

“Damn this wall.” He grunted between two kisses and smiled as Nick put some force in his hold, helping him to climb the wall. Some part of white plaster fell again on the floor during the process but neither of them could care less; they kept kissing, discovering each other with passions.

Something rang alarmingly in Sam’s head as he shoved Nick against the wall, maybe due to how fragile he was. The rush of blood in his body confronted the idea and he gave up when Nick’s hips moved alongside his. The whole apartment could crumble around them he didn’t give a fuck if he was able to actually fuck his neighbour.

Nick moan loudly and grinded again, already hard in his pants. Sam was almost to full length too, his groin tightening, making him want to rub his dick on the nearest willing source. He swore, sweat running along his back. “Fuck, you’re- you’re hot.” He managed to say, neglecting Nick’s mouth to kiss and lick his jaw. Nick laughed slightly and begin to undo their pants, rushing.

Sam’s pants and boxer fell on his ankles easily but it was something else about Nick’s jeans. With Nick’s legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, there was no room to get the pants off, he just tugged them away on his tights far as he was able to in his position. Sam complained with no heat, his hands busy to hold his neighbour on the wall. Nick’s dick felt so good against his own, warm and dripping with pre-cum. He groaned as a hand grabbed carefully their two lengths together, and started to jerking them in sharp, fast movements.

“May- maybe we should talk about it.” Said Sam, his teeth sliding along Nick’s neck.

Nick moaned between two heavy breaths. “Sure.” He muttered as he guided Sam’s dick, letting him rub and spread his ass cheeks. He helped him to move a few times before returning to his own cock, fastening his grip. “We’ll talk. After.” He finally whimpered.

Sam chocked as his hips leaned forward and kept trusting between Nick’s cheeks. He could deal with that, he was so, so close. His grip on Nick’s waist stiffened as the pressure in his groin grows and he fastened his pace, breathing heavily. Nick's chest moved strongly and he shut his eyes forcefully.

“Gonna come, fuck.” Nick let out, a hand reaching for support.

Sam let his neck be hold and he moved his lips against Nick's mouth as his body tensed. He came first, cum dripping on Nick’s ass and balls, and he kissing him while the other man reached too his climax.

Sam’s legs were weak, on the point to drop and he carefully goes down, his neighbour still in his arms, humming happily.

Nick was smiling like a madman, eyes almost black. “You’re a good lay, Sam.” He grabbed a tea-towel on the nearest counter, near enough for him to stay on the floor, and he cleaned them with it. “We’re going for a home run next time.”

Nick's voice was full of lust and Sam didn’t have a part of him brave enough to broke the moment and tell the man that, really, you don’t use kitchen stuff to clean after sex.


End file.
